


Everybody Knows - SPOILERS FOR MANBERG FESTIVAL STREAM

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drabble, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Tommy is just a kidHe doesn't deserve this shitAnd he sure thinks Tubbo doesn't either(Spoilers for Manberg Festival in this drabble)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Kudos: 260





	Everybody Knows - SPOILERS FOR MANBERG FESTIVAL STREAM

~~~

"...What a night, huh Tubs..." Not wanting to face his insane older brother, the two boys laid out in the fields, staring up at the stars.

"I suppose you could say that." The events of the festival began simmering down into his mind, overwhelming the boy with emotions. Grabbing his friend's hand, he did his best to swallow back the sorrows begging to leave.

"...Tubbo can you promise me you won't tell Niki and the others something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I- ...I'm scared man. I'm pretty sure my whole family is against me. My hero sees me as a villain. The world thinks I'm just a destructive kid. Most everyone wants me dead. Is there really a point to this anymore? I, no WE shouldn't have to live our lives in fear. What should we do?"

"Aren't we going to reclaim L'Manberg?"

"The patriotism has worn off, what's the point? I don't want either of us to keep getting hurt! The odds are against us and holding us at gunpoint. Can't we both just be happy?"

"Tommy..." He turned his head away, hiding the droplets that doused his face. Tubbo forced him to turn back, wiping them with a debris dusted sleeve. "I'm always gonna be happy if we're together. Just stay levelheaded and let's try our best ok?" That's when the blond broke, burying his skull into Tubbo's chest.

"P-please do-don't lea-leave me T-Toby..."

"You've got my word, Toms."

~~~


End file.
